starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Anya and Wintermane
"]] Queen Anya 'is a major character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, voiced by Corinne Orr in English, and by Ela Nitzsche in German (Königin Anya) and Laurence Crouzet in French (Reine Anya). Anya is mother of the show's protagonist Princess Gwenevere, as well as sister to the antagonist Lady Kale. She later inspired the character of Lucinda in ''Avalon: Web of Magic. in "Fashion Fever"|220x220px|left]] Queen Anya is the beautiful, dignified and noble ruler of Avalon, married to King Jared. She is also the former wielder of the Sun Stone, who had adventures of her own before passing it over to her daughter Gwenevere. During her time as a young Jewel Rider, Anya used to ride with her tigress named '''Wintermane that remains very close to her to this day. The good wizard Merlin once selected Princess Anya to become the next Queen instead of her evil twin sister, Princess Kale, because of Anya's compassion for people and animals. Today, as the Queen of Avalon and the head of the Crystal Palace, she strives to keep peace and harmony in the kingdom. In the show Queen Anya is "the woman every girl wants to grow up to be—pretty, daring, self-confident and capable.""Show Bible" document Known for her astonishing beauty and grace, Anya has blonde hair and blue eyes like her daughter, Princess Gwenevere. Her colors are azure, white, navy blue and bright lavender, with gold ornaments. in "Fashion Fever"]] Anya and her magnificent striped tigress Wintermane have been best friends since their youth, bonded by the special Enchanted Jewel known as the Sun Stone as Jewel Riders in the Friendship Ring after the wizard Merlin recognised her qualities and taught her magic. Together they forged a bond that gave the young Anya the strength, wisdom, and maturity to become the Queen of the Kingdom of Avalon. Today they are still best friends, although they no longer possess the Sun Stone has been passed on to Gwenevere, the daughter of Anya and her husband her loving husband King Jared. Gwen now works with Fallon and Tamara, who have been previously serving Anya after being personally selected by her to become Jewel Riders. and Princess Wisp in "The Faery Princess"]] Anya is a stately and regal woman with a very strong and somewhat impulsive personality, but is extremely caring and loving, especially when it comes to the animals and her family. She rules from the royal Crystal Palace and enjoy the absolute respect and loyalty from the many cities, towns and villages. Anya spends what spare time she has in the library studying ancient lore and old legends in an effort to learn where Enchanted Jewels might be buried. She also owns a large collection of magical maps stored in the Jewel Keep, into which only she knows the entrance codes. Her personal friends include Lady Robbins of Castle Greenwood. in Anya's queen dress in a nightmare dream in "Dreamfields"|220x220px|left]] Years ago, when she and her raven-haired twin, Princess Kale were teenagers, the pure and loving Princess Anya was chosen by Merlin to receive the Sun Stone instead of Kale, who was very magically-gifted but selfish and cruel. When the jealous Kale attempted to take the throne away from Anya anyway, she was banished from New Camelot. But everything changes when after Lady Kale acquires the Dark Stone and uses it against Merlin in her ruthless bid to rule Avalon. Even Jared and Anya can offer little words of advice to their daughter in the Jewel Quest because they have never used the Enchanted Jewels to battle such an evil power. It is now up to the young Princess and her friends to nevertheless succeed against the odds and defeat Kale, rescue Merlin, and save Avalon. in the Jewel Keep in "Morgana"]] After the Jewel Riders save the Faeryland, Anya peacefully joins it to the kingdom. In the second season, Queen Anya has a more active role as she takes over from Merlin (who is now practically entirely absent). She becomes the girls' new mentor in their fight against the returning Kale and an even more dangerous enemy, Morgana. Appearances * Season 1: "Jewel Quest, Part I", "Jewel Quest, Part II", "Travel Trees Can't Dance", "The Faery Princess", "Dreamfields" (illusion cameo), "Revenge of the Dark Stone", "Full Circle" * Season 2: "Morgana", "Shadowsong", "Fashion Fever", "Spirit of Avalon (Lady of the Lake)" Anya 1.png |Jewel Quest, Part I Anya 2.png |Jewel Quest, Part II Anya 3.png |Travel Trees Can't Dance Anya 9.png |Morgana Anya 5.png |Fashion Fever Anya 7.png |Spirit of Avalon Behind the scenes Queen Anya was voiced by Corinne Orr just like Kale. She has been originally named Queen Angelene,Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive the name which she actually has retained in the Catalan-language version of the show (Reina Angelene).Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges Another of her work-in progress names was Queen Adrianna.Travel Trees Can't Dance (script)The Faery Princess (script) Wintermane was at first an all-white tiger, was and more rough/fierce-looking in early sketches (as can be seen comparing the picture to the left with the one above). Anya and Jared were also supposed to have a younger daughter named Tara. Legacy Queen Anya inspired the character of the Fairy Queen Lucinda, the ancestor of the protagonist of Kara Davies and twin sister of the antagonist Dark Sorceress in Avalon: Web of Magic. See also * Royal family * List of characters References External links * Jewel Rider Project - Queen Angelene (Anya) and Lady Kale (fan redesign by Bluelily) Category:Royal family Category:Humans Category:Recurring minor characters Category:Jewel Riders Category:Female characters Category:Animals